For energy saving and emission reduction, various types of automobiles are additionally equipped with superchargers, and the demand is ever-increasing, but a casting head used during casting of a compressor housing is made of a disposable coated sand article such that corresponding equipment, manpower, materials and electric power are equipped therefor and a lot of sites are also occupied, thus causing high energy consumption, large waste and pollution.